


Trial by Combat

by CavernWraith



Series: Crown of Blood [5]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernWraith/pseuds/CavernWraith
Summary: Wanda and Lorna duel each other for the future of Genosha.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Series: Crown of Blood [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033443
Kudos: 9





	Trial by Combat

The afternoon sun shone on Wanda’s face. She looked over at Peter, Pietro and Emma, who were shackled and seated in a box to one corner of the courtyard plaza. Three Genosha soldiers and Marko guarded them.

Wanda’s gaze met Peter’s. He gave her a reassuring smile and nod.

She smiled back and clutched the Staff of Selene. Opposite her, Lorna wielded the Staff of Hecate.

Lorna stepped forward donning a dark green dress and addressed the crowd in the stands.

“People of Genosha, my half-sister Wanda Maximoff has returned to finish what she started three years ago. Today we shall determine her guilt or innocence. As your queen, I will see to it that the traitor and those who ally with her are punished and that justice is served.”

The crowd roared as Lorna turned toward Wanda and brandished her staff.

Wanda brushed her red robes and stepped forward, circling Lorna.

“How does it feel, knowing the Witches’ Guild betrayed you when you needed them?” said Lorna as Wanda slightly choked at her remark. “You don’t even know how to use that staff, do you?”

“You’re one to talk,” snapped Wanda. “You needed Harkness to teach you the ins and outs of your weapon.”

“You know what?” said Lorna. “I think after you, Pietro and your two friends are executed, I’ll go back to the Witches’ Guild and burn the place down.”

“Don’t you even dare!” cried Wanda. She raised her staff and her eyes turned silver. Wanda fired an energy bolt at Lorna, who dodged it before her eyes turned black.

Lorna started to rapidly shoot beams of energy at Wanda, but to her shock Wanda easily evaded them.

Lorna then began to run circles around Wanda. Wanda’s eyes followed Lorna whose movements seemed to remain at a normal speed while everything around her turned still.

“I can’t see anything,” said Peter.

“Neither can I,” said Pietro.

“Quiet, both of you,” ordered Marko as Emma sulked.

“Hey Wanda, try to keep up,” taunted Lorna. She raised her staff and whacked Wanda’s side, causing her to stumble.

Wanda maintained her grip on her staff and looked back at Lorna. 

“Bring it.”

Lorna twirled her weapon and ran toward Wanda ready to attack. Wanda readied her stance and blocked Lorna’s strike. The two alternated blows at each other before Wanda aimed a kick at Lorna’s midsection. Lorna groaned as Wanda followed up her attack with a headbutt. Lorna stumbled backward before dropping the staff. 

Wanda ran toward it and grabbed it as time reverted back to normal. 

“Oh there they are,” said Peter.

The audience erupted as Wanda turned toward the stands and raised both staves in triumph. 

Behind her, Lorna growled and started to charge at Wanda.

“Wanda, look out!” shouted Pietro, Peter and Emma.

Wanda turned just as Lorna ran toward her and grappled for the Staff of Hecate. Lorna punched Wanda in the face, disorienting her and allowing Lorna to kick her stomach, knocking her to the ground.

“Now, sister, your life is mine,” snarled Lorna as she grabbed the Staff of Hecate and aimed it at Wanda.

Suddenly the staff trembled in Lorna’s grip. She stared in confusion and tried to hold on.

“What trick is this, Wanda?”

“This is not my doing,” said Wanda. She too looked on with a confused expression.

Lorna watched in horror as the Staff of Hecate sprang from her fingers and hovered into the air. Everyone gasped as a black cloud of smoke emerged from the staff and took the form of a woman. The newcomer promptly landed on the ground and stood between the sisters.

“Hecate,” whispered Wanda.

“People of Genosha,” boomed the goddess, “you have been deceived by your ruler. As Queen of the Night, I shall show you what really happened.”

Hecate held her staff and sent another cloud of smoke into the sky which expanded into a giant screen for all to see. An image started to appear, and Pietro and Wanda stared at their father sitting in front of a fireplace. Lorna’s eyes widened in shock. She moved her head back and forth between the screen and the crowd, who gasped and murmured among themselves at the sight of the late king dressed in a comfortable robe.

_ A knock sounded on Erik’s door.  _

_ “Come in.” _

_ Lorna wearing a nightgown opened the door and carried in a tray of tea. _

_ “Hello, Father. I was wondering if you might be interested in a nightcap before bed.” _

_ Erik smiled at his daughter’s consideration. “Thank you, Lorna, but I am very tired.” _

_ Lorna’s face slightly fell. _

_ “Actually, I think I should be okay with one cup.” _

_ Lorna’s face brightened and she set about pouring the tea for them while Erik turned back to face the fire. _

_ Lorna poured tea into two cups. She covertly reached into her sleeve and removed a vial containing some substance. She quickly poured it into one cup and stirred it in before handing the cup to her father and taking the other unspoiled cup for herself.  _

_ Lorna sat in the chair next to Erik and raised her cup.  _

_ “To your health, Father.” _

_ She took a small sip of her tea and watched her father drink the poisoned tea. She smiled as he started to choke, a look of realization starting to grow on his face before he dropped the cup, collapsed to the floor and took his final breaths. _

_ Lorna sighed. She then knelt down next to the cup and Erik’s body and let out a powerful scream and began crying. Footsteps sounded and the door burst open as Wanda and Pietro ran in.  _

_ “Lorna? What hap- oh no!” Wanda cried. _

_ “Father!” Pietro shouted. _

_ “You, you traitors!” Lorna cried as they looked at her confused. _

_ “Lorna…” whispered Pietro, connecting the dots. “What did you do?” _

_ “Help! Someone help me! Murder! Treason!” screamed Lorna. _

_ A few guards entered the room. _

_ “Your Highness, what happened?” one asked. _

_ “The prince and princess have poisoned their king! Kill them!” Lorna screeched. _

The crowd watched as Wanda and Pietro fought past the guards as Lorna continued to cry over their father’s body.

The screen of smoke vanished and the crowd started to clamor and shout insults at Lorna.

“Traitor!”

“Free Prince Pietro!”

“Murderer!” 

Lorna glanced at the angry faces before turning back to face Hecate.

“Lorna Dane, as punishment for the crimes of regicide and patricide, not to mention attempting to abuse my power and harm your sister, I condemn you to eternal imprisonment in my staff.”

Lorna started to back away from the goddess in fear but Hecate stretched out a hand and Lorna was instantly bound by black chains.

“No, no!” Lorna screamed as smoke poured from the staff and engulfed her completely before being sucked back into its source. 

Everybody watched as Hecate turned to address Wanda. 

“Reign well, Your Highness.”

With that, Hecate dissipated back into smoke which returned to the staff as it clattered to the ground.

The crowd started to whisper and Wanda turned toward Marko.

The large man looked at the audience before he stepped forward and bowed before Wanda.

“Your Highness, please accept my most humble apologies. I was not aware of your half-sister’s treachery until this very moment.”

“I understand, Captain. Apology accepted. For now, release the other prisoners over in the box.”

“As Her Highness commands.”

Marko stood up and yelled out an order to remove the shackles. A guard took a key and unlocked Peter, Pietro, and Emma’s restraints.

Peter ran toward Wanda and embraced her before she grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

The crowd gasped at this display.

“They’re in love?” said a confused Marko.

“They sure are,” snickered Pietro, giving a goofy smile.

* * *

Emma held the two staves in her hands.

“Did you know that the goddesses created these to house their spirits in the event of their physical bodies being destroyed?”

Wanda shook her head. “The stories I heard never mentioned it. I guess Grand Witch Harkness forgot to tell Lorna that.”

“Or perhaps she intentionally neglected to mention it.” Emma shrank the staves and pocketed them in her robes. “I will be going back to the Witches’ Guild. They must be worrying about me. Do not worry. I will tell Harkness what has occurred regarding you and your sister.”

“Thank you, Emma. Safe travels.”

Wanda and Emma hugged each other before she exited the castle grounds.

Peter watched from a corner and walked over to Wanda, who turned and smiled at him.

“You did it, Wanda. You and Pietro reclaimed your home.”

“Well, I couldn’t have done it without your help, Peter. So what will you do now?” asked Wanda.

Peter looked around the courtyard. “I don’t know. Before I met you, I was just a plain treasure hunter. But now, I think I have found the greatest treasure of all.” 

“And what would that be?” said Wanda with a teasing grin.

* * *

“By the power vested in me, I pronounce this couple man and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Peter and Wanda grabbed each other and they kissed fiercely.

Applause echoed through the church as the newlyweds walked proudly down the aisle.

Pietro now wearing the crown of Genosha stood and cheered for his sister and new brother-in-law. 

As the two got in the wedding carriage, Peter looked at Wanda and grinned.

“I think I could get used to this.”

His new bride laughed. “Just wait till the council meetings start.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that brings Crown of Blood to a finish. I hope you enjoyed reading the series. 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
